


broken crown

by Birdy (grilledtrees), grilledtrees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Corruption, F/F, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Health Issues, Minor Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Minor Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Minor Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Nonbinary Character, Psychological Horror, Rewrite, Siblings Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Jesse McCree, Strained Relationships, theyre all gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/Birdy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: Fareeha deals with the disappearance of her girlfriend.--A rewrite of my other fic.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> basically: i want to rewrite my other fic and while i could do that on the other one, i think it's easier for me to just start a new one. 
> 
> also they're 18-20 since i don't wanna write another high school fic seeing as im no longer in high school.
> 
> ===
> 
> > are you sure you want to delete this file?  
> > yes  
> > deleting....  
> > deleted.

_Three years ago_

_The sun sets and it's just Fareeha and Jesse, sitting on the porch. The wind blows ever so slightly, relieving them of the dry heat for a second. The orange tint colors their skin, while the smoke of a fire far away drawing nearer. It's a moment before either of them speak as they eye the house across the street. "Who d'ya think's gonna live there?," Jesse asks as he scratches his scruff. For a minute, Fareeha doesn't want to entertain Jesse. He'll probably come up with a story about a murderer living there. But she loves him so she decides to entertain his ideas. "No idea. What about you, who do you think's gonna live there?" Jesse grins a toothy grin, pondering for a minute. "I'm gonna say... it's a single mom. She's probably from Nevada, came here to change her kid's life so they don't end up like her, right?" "Jesse," Fareeha sighs, reluctantly admitting, "that's probably your most realistic one yet."_

_Jesse feigns a look of hurt, yet his grin still lingers in his eyes. Then his eyes wander past the house entirely, landing on another empty house. One that's familiar to the both of them, for separate reasons. A frown plays on his lips. "I'm sorry." Fareeha ignores the ache in her chest as Jesse's guilt-ridden voice cuts through her. "Don't be. It's life." It's the only words she can say about the situation. Because it is life, and it wasn't Jesse's fault. At first, she_ had _blamed him for her mother's death. Then as the grief lessened, she realized it wasn't his fault to begin with. She looks at the orange sky, hazy from the smoke. "It's life." She echoes her own sentiment, wanting to cement it into her brain. Jesse nods, absently._

_"So... you and Ashe, yeah?" It's a very awkward direction for their conversation, but Fareeha appreciates it nonetheless. Even as she laughs and says, "Haha, no. I couldn't date any of your exes, honestly. Feels weird." Jesse shrugs. "I mean. I don't really care. Also, I'm pretty sure she likes you." Fareeha takes a mental note of that, yet shakes her head. "No way." Jesse frowns at her, deciding not to push it further._

_Instead, a comfortable silence fills between the two of them as they look on at the empty houses._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empty promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > angela.png already exists. overwrite?  
> > yes  
> > file overwriting...  
> > angela.png has been overwritten.

Fareeha peers over the ledge, her stomach doing a flip at the sight. "Jesse, Hana, c'mere." She leans back, to look back at her friends. When she sees them kicking rocks to each other, she smiles a little bit. Then she calls to them a bit louder. They turn, the sun making it apparent that they are, in fact, sweating. "Found a spot." Hana skips over, with Jesse following. Hana grabs Fareeha's hand, also peering over the ledge. "Wow," she says, "this is pretty high." She looks up at Fareeha with a grin, sitting down to throw her legs over the ledge. "Sit, sit." Fareeha obliges, sitting down next to Hana, her hand still holding the other girl's. Jesse plops down on the right of Fareeha, peeking to see over the ledge.

"Lord if that ain't a drop." "No shit Jesse," Hana laughs. Hana looks off into the distance before looking back at Jesse. "Speaking of you, how much longer 'til you get adopted?" "Uh." He rubs the back of his neck. "Soon, I reckon." He looks at Fareeha. "Yeah, Sam's finishing up the paperwork as soon as possible." Hana grins, nudging Fareeha. "Wow, you guys are finally gonna be siblings? Though you've guys been inseparable since way before, huh." 

"He's been a leech for a long time, yeah," Fareeha jokes, patting Jesse's shoulder. He shakes his head, laughing. Fareeha watches the way his eyes crinkle, and for a moment she's reminded of her mother. Though they weren't related by blood, Jesse did end up taking after her. She wonders if she ever resembled her mother the way Jesse does in his mannerisms. Deciding not to pursue that line of thought, she turns to Hana. "Do you wanna come over tomorrow? Jesse and I were gonna watch a movie." Hana bites her lip, taking a short pause to think. "I don't think I can. Brigitte's coming back from her summer vacation. Wanna spend the first day back with her." "Oooh, our Hana's got a crush, huh?," Jesse teases, to which Hana frowns, slapping his arm lightly.

Fareeha zones out their arguing, staring down the trail they came from. It seems as though the trail was longer, their entrance more distant from before. A strange feeling of unease floods Fareeha, forcing her to turn back into the conversation. As the conversation dies out, a comfortable silence falls between the three of them. It's only broken by Hana sneezing to which the both of them say a quick 'bless you'. "Do you remember those boys...? Um. The Shimada brothers who moved into the house across the street from you?" "Yeah, only for them to move two years later." "That tends to happen when one has a horrible accident. I wouldn't stay in a place that traumatized me." Fareeha's lips turn slightly downwards at this. She wished Sam hadn't had stayed here, but she understood vaguely where he did. The last of her mother remained here. But all she had wanted was out. "I don't think anyone would, willingly," Fareeha says after a quiet pause, softly. Hana, picking up on what she said, flushes slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry... I-" Fareeha shakes her head. "No, you're right." 

Jesse pips in to lighten the mood. "At least he lived, right?" Hana squints at Jesse, "Yeah, with major scarring and PTSD, probably. But hey, at least he's alive." This silences Jesse immediately who rubs his arms sheepishly. "I'd rather be dead," Hana announces, a quiet fury taking hold of her, "than have to go through that." Fareeha spares her a glance. "I think he felt the same way... before the move, at least." Desperate to change the topic, Jesse grabs a rock and throws it into the abyss of what the ledge offers. "Let's see who can throw the furtherest." "You mean furthest," Hana corrects, but grabs a rock and throws it anyway. Fareeha does the same, time ticking away, none of them noticing the sun slowly dipping behind the trees.

"Shit it's late," Jesse finally notices. They glance around. "My phone's dead," Hana says. Fareeha takes hers out of her pocket. A mere five percent stares back at her. "It's eight," Fareeha tells them. "Well, at least we know it's summer, since it's jus' now getting dark." Fareeha can barely see Hana's frown. "Let's get going," Hana says, "This place always gives me the creeps at night!" To reiterate her point, Hana sticks out her tongue in disgust, scrunching her nose. "I rather like it at night! Not a soul out here, no chance to run into anybody you don't wanna see," Jesse says with a shake of his head, "It's peaceful." "What you consider peaceful worries me, Jesse," Fareeha jokes, standing up, extending a hand for Hana. She takes it. Jesse brushes off the dirt that lingers on him, standing up as well. "D'ya think Sam would mind that we're late?" Jesse runs a hand through his hair. Fareeha shrugs. "We're adults now. He shouldn't." " _You_ guys are adults. My dads are gonna kill me if I'm not home by nine at the latest." Hana points an accusatory finger at Jesse and Fareeha, eyes narrowed. "So, we should get going." A pause when no one moves. "Like now." 

They walk off the same way they came from, Hana holding Fareeha's hand tightly. She jumps slightly at any sound that doesn't seemingly come from Fareeha or Jesse. Fareeha wraps an arm around her, tugging her close. It's a small effort to make Hana comfortable on Fareeha's part, but Hana physically relaxes, allowing Fareeha's closeness. It's only when Jesse's shitty and old pickup-- which she's certain he'd be upset that she considered it shitty-- comes into view that she bursts away from Fareeha and into the pickup. Fareeha raises a brow at Jesse. "I forgot," Jesse chuckles, heading to the driver's side. Hana sits squeezed between them, turning on the radio station. Only static meets her to which she rolls her eyes. "I wish they'd get signal up here." Fareeha shrugs, which makes Hana grunt. "Sorry," Fareeha apologizes. "But I think that's way too out of their budget."

Silence ensues as they drive through the road of the forest. As she stares out the window, for a split second she's certain she sees _something_ that stares back, but it's gone just as quickly as they drive on. Probably a deer, Fareeha thinks (or hopes). "Mm, I just saw a deer." It breaks the silence, and Jesse huffs out a laugh. "Haven't seen a deer in ages. Lucky you." Hana's silent and Fareeha glances at her to see she's fast asleep. She hums before turning back to stare out the window.

When they pull into Hana's driveway, Fareeha gets out and unbuckles her, carrying her to the door. She's still jealous that Hana is such a deep sleeper. But she's glad she doesn't wake up as Jesse knocks on the door. The door opens and there stands a tired looking Gabriel. His eyes widen in realization that Hana did indeed go out and has not yet come back until just now. "Thanks, Fareeha, Jesse." He ruffles Jesse's hair affectionately, out of habit, Fareeha presumes. Jesse laughs and ducks his head slightly, face slightly red from the affection. "I'll see you tomorrow at Sam's," Gabriel yawns, taking Hana from Fareeha. Jesse nods. "See ya then, Gabe." As they head into Jesse's pickup again, Fareeha asks, "Do you miss them?" Jesse raises a brow. "Who, Gabe and Jack?" Fareeha nods, turning to look at him. Jesse shrugs. "Yeah. They were the ones who fostered me for a while, you remember that." She nods. "Sure, I miss them, but I love you and Sam. No more, no less than them. Plus, I can always see them. They're a five minute drive." Only silence responds. "Why d'ya ask? Ain't it a bit too late to have regrets about Sam adoptin' me?" A casual joke, Fareeha notices, laced in insecurity. She smiles, "I've been having regrets since the day I met you," She jokes back, smiling at him. Then she shakes her head, "I was only curious. I think I'd miss them too." That ends the conversation.

Pulling into Sam's driveway, Jesse pauses as he gets out. "'Ey, Pharah," He calls, pulling out a nickname he's used since they were kids. She turns to face him, curious. He points across the street. She looks, and sees it.

The house now bears a 'Sold' sign, loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > jesse is typing...  
> > angela is typing...  
> > hana is typing...
> 
> > no one is typing.

**Author's Note:**

> > input password  
> > ******  
> > welcome back


End file.
